Calixte Bonnefoy (Provence, France)
Provence (プロヴァンス, purovansu) is a fanmade character for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. She represents the South-eastern region of France, on the Mediterranean adjacent to Italy. The origin of her present name comes from her Ancient Roman Name, Provincia Romana. After stayed a long time an independent region highly coveted by neighboring countries, Provence was legally incorporated into the French royal domain in''' 1486'. 'Appearance' More info soon... 'Personality and Interests' Being bathed by the sun more than 300 days per year, Provence is in principle a warm young woman. She is smiling and friendly, even with strangers, as long as there is the sun in the sky. As her inhabitants, Provence has the heart on her hand. She quickly becomes attached to people and feels, despite her reluctance, very concerned about what might happen to her environment, friends or not. She is also very curious and likes to know everything, even the most trivial things. This is her “little gossip” side ... She moreover has a hard time to keep secrets, depending on the circumstances, and even if she resists more than her Italian cousins, it often ends up yielding. In Provence, friends are like family. You must always be present to them, in joy and in pain. She is a very loyal friend, ready to forgive everything. Well ... almost everything... Caused by her historical antecedents, Provence is also very spiteful. She never forgets anything, she lives with. Each action against her are carefully preserved in a corner of her head and could, one day, be used as justification for a possible revenge. But as she is both a good actress and queen of hypocrites, you do not even suspect the threat over your head. In the past, she has often been betrayed, attacked or used. Therefore it’s very difficult for her to trust people despite her smile. Yet Provence hates loneliness. She likes to be surrounded, and by the highest people possible. Her speciality? Large meetings, especially with family. The smallest event can serve as a pretext to bring together as many of his comrades and partying for 24 hours, alcohol and food galore. This is also a small habit she shares with her Mediterranean congeners... … I let you imagine how it ends. It’s said that in Provence, it rains about 50 days per year. Rare but very violent rainfall... What corresponds to the lady’s worst days. During these 50 days, she is simply unbearable. She will be in a very bad mood, will act with an unwillingness and pessimism unparalleled, coupled with the scariest level of laxness and wryly. Typical character trait of the region, Provence is lazy. Particularly between 12: 00 and 16:00, where there is always great sunshine. It's time for a nap under the trees, play petanque under the sun, foot baths in the sea, etc.. No way to bother at this part of the day. Ask her to work at this time, and she'll send you “in the roses” as we said in France, or at best just ignore you. When she didn’t want to do something, she doesn’t even try. It's like that. If you ask her to do something she did not want to do, you will have to offer something back for motivate her. And it must be something very interesting for her. Otherwise, you can just abandon immediately the idea of make her move. And God knows how hard it is to convince her... However, she is also a hard worker, and when the situation requires it, she can forget her legendary laziness to roll up her sleeves. But ONLY as a last resort. When she finds any interest in something, nothing can stop her. She is passionate. Similarly, when she starts working, she always does it until the end, because she is very stubborn and hates to give up. She is also quite playful and loves to have fun. She likes to tease and manipulate people, and pretend to flirt with them sometimes. She also likes to make bad jokes or trick people. She has a little crazy and daredevil side, as she does things that most people do not even understand. Like swimming in the sea in December with Santa Claus Hat, or jump off a cliff for a bathing in a secluded cove ... Suffice to say she did not have cold feet when it comes to taking risks. Provence is a very tactile person, even up to the way to say hello. What embarrasses people sometimes if they are not used to. Indeed, if she shakes the hand when the situation requires enforcing compliance, she will usually be of the kind to tighten people she likes the most in a close hug, or simply grab them by the shoulders or hips to kiss their cheeks. Amicably, of course. As France, she is also –very often- twisted minded, but she doesn’t always assume it. She prefers to keep her too-much-perverted thoughts for herself. Another character trait of the region, Provence has warm blood. She is hypersensitive and reacts like clockwork. The smallest thing can make astronomical proportions very quickly because she exaggerates everything. Sensitive topics are her southern accent very marked, and everything relative to her region, her culture, her history, or her whole country, since she is very patriotic despite the past. She may also give you a great crisis because you played badly your bowls... Mademoiselle has also an extremely critical mind. Follower of the "I do everything better than everyone", she will not hesitate to give lessons to people, even if she does not know herself how to do it properly. She likes to give her opinion, if it’s asked or not, and she climbs very quickly on her high horse when the topic is close to her heart, or that someone refuse to listen what she is saying. She hates to be ignored. When she is upset, embarrassed, or scared, she starts to talk a lot and loudly. Depending on the degree of the situation, she can be very violent suddenly and without noticing… Emotion could give her a terrifying strength, enough to lift all the furniture of the house. Including you. Moreover, Provence is not fearful, just easily frightened, even if she does not assume it at all. She hates that something or someone arise from behind her without warning. She is also quite uncomfortable with paranormal phenomena and creatures, as she must face various monsters of the Provençal Folklore since she was a child. Since her annexation to France, she no longer sees these creatures, but yet she still feels their presence very strongly, because she is still very attached to her folklore. But suffering of her pronounced pride, she will denies feel or see anything supernatural, even in the face of evidence. 'Relationships''' More info soon...Category:CharactersCategory:Female CharactersCategory:FranceCategory:Europe